


Exhaustion

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stagger through the gate just as the Hazmat team is lining up in front of the ramp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

They stagger through the gate just as the Hazmat team is lining up in front of the ramp. "We did it," Sam slurs, leaning heavily on Daniel, who's only barely upright himself. "S'bedtime." She slips out of Daniel's grasp and nearly crashes face-first on the ramp, but one of the Hazmat people catches her. Daniel shuffles up and hauls her back onto his shoulder.

"Come on," he mutters. "Bed." They shuffle together out of the gate room and to the nearest empty guest quarters.

Daniel pushes at the door, but it's too heavy for him to shut, and he gives up immediately. Sam's fallen asleep walking down the corridor, and she slides easily from his grip onto the bed. He drops down beside her, struggling to stay awake long enough to untie their shoes, but it's a losing battle, and when a Marine shows up in their doorway, he beckons him over.

"Shoes," he slurs, falling backwards and narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the wall. The Marine frowns but squats to untie their shoes, and as soon as he's done, Daniel uses the last of his strength to wrap his arm around Sam's middle and drag them both the right way on the bed. The Marine mutters something about 'those SG-1 people' as he shuts the door, and Daniel shoves his face into the back of Sam's head and falls asleep in the middle of promising certain death for the first person to try to wake them up.


End file.
